1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to oil filter wrenches with self tightening capabilities and more particularly pertains to oil filter wrenches with a handle and cable arrangement to effect tightening of the wrench while loosening the oil filter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of oil filter wrenches is known in the prior art. More specifically, oil filter wrenches heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of loosening and removing used oil filters are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The prior art discloses many types of wrenches. By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,090,274 to Schaub discloses an oil filter wrench with two coupled ends.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,916,993 to Siekawytch discloses an oil filter wrench with both ends of the ring coupled to a handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,114,481 to Kowalczwk discloses an oil filter wrench operable through a ratchet drive.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,838,615 to McFarland discloses an oil filter wrench with a handle supporting both ends of a ring.
Designs for oil filter wrenches are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 307,101 to Anderson and 328,554 to Cobble.
In this respect, the oil filter wrenches with self tightening capabilities according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of loosening and removing used oil filters.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved oil filter wrenches with self tightening capabilities which can loosen and remove oil filter cans. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.